Our Days Go On
by Uber-l33t-Rogue
Summary: About a girl with a power she never realized was important. Although she would have to sign a contract with the Demon Lord of Thievery, Arthairth, which means she would no longer be human again. Arthairth will send many enemies and also, an enemy looking for revenge, will come to get her to come to their side. Will she live with this? Will she over-come her guilt? Will her brother?


Chapter One of OUR DAYS GO ON.

As time passes, as does our age. Style. Appearence. That's why I try to stay young.. I mean, I am only 13. Should life go on if you are not happy with yourself? Of course. It is proven everyday of my life. There is always someone watching and caring about you. I play a role in this life. A role rather important than others might think. I may not seem like the kind of girl that puts a lot into anything, but this helps. This ability helps.

As a kid I never realized how dumb I acted. How much I "borrowed" and never gave back. But the big thing is that I didn't realize it was for a reason. I was not neurotic. It was the ability. Passed down for the generations. There are others like me. With different abilities. Is it normal for a human to have this such as me scientifically? Probably not. But I just go with the flow everyday hopeing and searching for an explanation to this. This.. gene.

"Xavier, stop it!" I squeled. That boy continueously grabs at my sides, knowing that is virtually my only tickle spot. Also knowing I hate being tickled..

"Hehe! Don'cha just love living with me?" He smiled jokingly and I put my elbows to my sides and turned to face him.

"As if!" I exclaimed and turned away, tripped, and landed side first onto the couch causing my elbow to go directly into my rib cage.

"JESUS CHRIST, MARY, JOSEPH!" I rolled off the couch onto the floor. Moaning in pain, I slowly sat up, holding my side. It looked as if Xavier was going to begin to laugh and I quickly made my way over to him and slid, kicking his ankles, causing him also to tumble to the floor.

"Ouch!" Xavier yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"'Don't you just love living with me?'" I laughed and stood up holding a hand out to him. He, of course, willingly took it, surprised I would even think to help him. I never knew why he thought of me as such a heartless person.

"Y-your so nice to me, Rikki." he said, pretending to tear up.

"Oh put a sock in your cards and eat it."

"Ahhh! I would never think to ruin my cards!"

"Course not.." I responded. What's the point of even joking?

"Kids! Time for dinner, get in here!" A voice from the kitchen screamed.

I walked into the dining room with Xavier close behind me to see a beautiful platter of chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, soup, and my favorite, macoroni and cheese. Xavier made a sprint for the chair closest to the chicken.

"Bon Appetite!" says our butler, Jeeves.

"Chicken looks good." Xavier says, "I bet you're happy I taught you the recipe."

"Of course, our chef's old chicken was seasoned with dirt I swear it." Jeeves whispered back.

I giggled a little and took a spoonful of mac and cheese when we heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!~" Jeeves sung as hey waltzed out of the kitchen. I laughed and looked at Xavier. "I love that guy." I said, laughing and waiting for a response.

"Everyone should." Xavier replied with a mouthful of potatoes. I was about to take another bite when a sudden crash occurs followed by the sound of someone falling. I threw down my untensils as did Xavier and we sprinted to the source.

The front door was open with a man weilding an iron mace. He was dressed kind of shady, wearing a black trench coat with a white shirt and baggy denim pants. He had a hood shadowing his face. The man stood fierce and tall. I knew he was looking for trouble, until I looked down to see Jeeves, lifeless with a gash to the face, on the ground. there was no blood on the mace, why?

The man slowly walked towards us and I backed away tapping Xavier's hand unnoticably, signally him to leave. He stood his ground saying he was going to protect me. I swear sometimes my brother can be really mean, annoying, but he is caring. He would do anything for me. Anytime. Even in a situation of life and death such as this and I love him for his courage. As we continued to back away, we hit the wall. No more backing away now, this is kill or be killed. Xavier took a step forward and I followed behind him.

"Rikkear, I will protect you. Please find a place to escape." He ordered as his eyes began to change, signalling his ability.

"Please call me Rikki. And No. I will stay and fight with you." I replied as my pupils turned a bright red.

He bowed his head and sighed, then looked up to his opponent.

"If you want to take her back. You will have to take me." The figure stopped shuffling on the floor and replied, "You sign the contract. I don't need you." The man said. His voice was so deep and not human-like...

"Then you will have to fight me first." Xavier replied, pulling out a 'chain' from his pocket, only the opponent can see. That is the ability of the Illusionist. I always admired his ability. It was so much more useful than my own. He could pull certain attacks on certain targets. Amazing. He could pull any weapon he could think of with his hand form his body and he could weild it. Awesome. But If I were to sign the contract, I would have the worthless ability of a theif, a Rogue. I can only work at night, and I can not kill unless I have signed a contract with on of the Demon Lords. Xavier signed one when he was young, I think 8. He was clueless then though.

"Listen, I have not killed a single soul since my child years, and I really don't plan on it."

"Oh. Do Tell." The man said, mocking him.

Xavier's eyes closed and he brought his hand to his head, cluching his hair. He then backed up to the wall quickly and slammed against it, dropping the chian, and brought up his other hand. The man began to laugh as Xavier slowly fell to the ground.

"Ha! I have no problem killing you." The stranger spoke as he walked over to him and lifted his head forcing Xavier to look into his eyes.

"Xavier!" I screamed as I kicked off the wall for speed and nailed the man under the chin with my foot. I then made a flip in the air to reunite myself with my balance. I landed, feet first on the ground, sprinting again to give him a punch in the stomach and a kick to the chest. The man flew into the wall, debri going everywhere and filling the room with a fog. I ran over to Xavier and nealed next to him.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to him.

"I guess you could say that." He replied with a grin on his face. I smiled.

"Wait, why don't you want to kill him? I know you can do it! Why did you let him take you down?" My smile went away as I said this.

"I have a clean slate, Rikki. I don't want to ruin it again. I love human life and I would ruin mine by killing again." He replied.

"I though you had a contract with the Illusion Demon Lord?" I questioned.

"It's over, I took care of it. I don't know why this knuckle-head says I have a contract."

I gasped as more debri came our way, following by complete silence. Silence? Has he gone? No, I spoke too soon. The smoke in the room began to circulate like a tornado, getting smaller and smaller until it formed a human figure. The figure manifested into a woman. I could not make out her features, but her red eyes were bright in the fog.

"I am the Vampire Lord, Victoria." The woman said with a tinsie bit of a British accent. I stood, confused as to where the man went, and why this Vampire was in our home.

"Sorry, but I have come to pick up your, erm.. butler." She said. I attempted to find Jeeves's body shape around the room.

"Oh don't worry he is already picked up. I just thought I would introduce myself is all." She explained. I grimaced. Is this lady for real? What would she need Jeeves for?

"I am sure we will meet again." her voice suddenly got deep and serious. I was about to question her but she disappeared in the fog and the room cleared. I fell to my knees, confused. I brought my hands to my face and wiped the tears from my eyes.

The tears full of stress, depression for Jeeves, hatred for this woman she never met.

Our days go on,

when life is astray.

When I need you the most,

you are never there anyway.


End file.
